Carl Grimes (Comic Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Carl Grimes. Comic Series Carl 4.PNG Carl 3.PNG Carl 2.PNG Carl 557su.PNG Carl 6.PNG Carl 7fhdznhfdz.PNG Carl 8fdzz.PNG trsghsergersg.png Ngbrtvefwjgtrr.png Hgsduhfidhfirbfre.png Untitledfhg,n,m.png gjklkjibhkj.png Kh ,nbb h,,jvj.png Untitledr g gnfr gner gr.png Fcbvkdfbvdfnv df.png Carl aigajha.PNG Carl aigjwjdag.PNG Carl ajgadjgadf.PNG Carl dafudhfahsddfsas.JPG Carl ajgdadg.PNG Carl 9.PNG Carl 10.PNG Carl 11.PNG Carl aooidfhgjhgh.PNG Carl sfah.PNG Carl 12.PNG Carl 13.PNG Carl 14.PNG Carl 15.PNG Carl 16.PNG Carl 17.PNG Carl 19.PNG Carlphbp vuvbh .PNG Carlgrimes.jpg carl dfuafhsf.PNG Carl fgijg.PNG Carl fihafshfdsa.PNG Carl dfjiasjfa.JPG Carl dsijdgfvibf.JPG Carl gfghfjg.JPG Carl ghhjfdgjg.JPG Carl jdfnodngfgdfh.JPG Carl sakodfks.JPG Carl sjoajdajf.JPG Car5.JPG Carl 9dsajags.JPG Carl asjadf.JPG Carl asjihjdsd.JPG Carl djosjfgds.JPG Carl dopakskjfds.JPG Carl dsjoajfgd.JPG Carl dsojijfgfr.JPG Carl ijdfjdfsg.JPG Carl ivjjvbcvc.JPG Carl joiajajdsfasd.JPG Carl o9ds-sdfiagfds.JPG Carl opsajfds.JPG Carl osajdjasfv.JPG Carl osajfds.JPG Carl osjapdfdasd.JPG Carl ospfaje-a.JPG Carl sajijofasfa.JPG Carl sakfojasd.JPG Carl saojkpfsdaj.JPG Carl saopjfad.JPG Carl sijfasd.JPG Carl sjaiofdjsgs.JPG Carl sjaokpfdsaf.JPG Carl sjiodjdfsads.JPG Carl sjojdsa.JPG Carl sojapfsdagfda.JPG Carl sojdfsjgsa.JPG Carl sjajaf.JPG 662887-wd 60 cov.jpg 689305-6244126.jpg 689309-wd 024.jpg 689310-6244126.jpg 801421-002.jpg 95 2.jpg 95 4-5.jpg Alice an grimes.jpg C.png C4rl2.jpg C4rl3.jpg Group at farm.JPG Carl Wierd Joker Smile, WOW Carl's eyebrows look strange in the photo too and his eye, Atleast he had his hat in this one......PNG Carl diwjdi.PNG Carl t d.PNG Cral afaywfw.PNG Carl grseg.PNG Carl dfsahasdf.PNG Carl dfjafad.PNG C4rl4.jpg CARL123.png Carl+Mikey.png Carl+Rick.png Carl.jpg Carl006.jpg Carl2.png Carl3.png Carl Grimes.jpg Carlcomic.png Carllori.png Carlseye.jpg Ccarl.jpg Cccarl.jpg Denise.png ETHAN BODY.png Rick, Carl, Glenn, Paul, Michonne, Andrea.png Paul, Rick, Carlm Glennm Andrea, Michonne.png IMG_1333.png IMG_1340.png IMG_1344.png IMG_1106.png IMG_1074.png IMG_1070.png IMG_1037.png IMG_1009.png IMG_1379.png IMG 1399.png IMG_1388.png Niñoendemoniadolol.jpg Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter and Andrea..jpg Rickhugscarl.png gftbgbgnhgnhgnhtfgtrgtr.png Nihohgfvgc,jvhk.png lg;bkj'uilyvh.png hygjhjhbg.png Jymh,hj.png 976.jpg Carl_eye.png The-walking-dead-50-01.jpg RIck and Carl.png Andrea and Rick.png Carl 9012390123.png The Walking Dead Comic Cast, 5.jpg Carl 8.PNG Carl 5.PNG Carl 7.PNG Tr.png 456456456456.png 456789.png Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Carl_and_Sophia.jpg Carl_Grimes_comic.jpg Carl_Grimes_Halloween.jpg Carl_Grimes_Made_to_Suffer.jpg Carl & mikey1.png Denise Carl.jpg Photo23.png Photo21.png TWD1.jpg vfbvegfbgbety.png RickG and CarlG, 2.png RickG and CarlG, 1.png Asesinoserial.JPG Carl_and_sophia.jpg 101c.png 101.2.png 101.1.png 101.9.png 101.8.png 101.10.png 101.11.png Sophia3.png 101.15.png 101.12.png 101.17.png 101.21.png 101.23.png 101.24.png 101.25.png 101.47.png 101.49.png 101.50.png 551870 347685048655510 70429652 n.jpg Issue 104.jpg Carl 102.png Carl.102.1.png Carl.102.2.png Carl.102.3.png Rick and Carl.102.3.png Carl.102.4.png Carl.102.5.png Carl.102.6.png Rick and Andrea and Aaron and Eric and Carl and Michonne and Spencer.102.1.png 103.35.png 103.34.png 103.36.png 103.38.png 103.42.png 103.40.png 103.71.png 103.78.png 103.77.png 103.75.png 103.72.png 103.76.png 104.6.png 104.1.31.png 104.1.32.png 104.1.33.png 104.1.35.png 104.1.37.png 104.1.39.png 104.1.40.png 023.jpg Issue 105 Carl Shocked.png Issue 105 Carl Angry.png Issue_105_Negan_1.png Carlwithoutbandage.png Carl106.png Issue 105 Ending.png Issue 105 Carl Sad.png Issue 105 Carl Okay.png Issue 105 Carl Hat.png Issue 105 Carl Dumbfounded.png Issue 105 Carl Cry.png Issue 106 Negan and Carl.png Issue 106 Carl Threatens Negan.png Issue 107 Carl Worried.png Issue 107 Carl Alive.png Carl 108.png Issue 108 Carl and Michonne.png Carl Floor.jpg Carl108.1.png Carl108.2.png Carl108.3.png Carl108.4.png Carl108.5.png Carl108.6.png Carl108.7.png Carl108.8.png Carl108.9.png Carl108.10.png Carl108.11.png Carl in issue 108.jpg Carl's 108 close up.jpg Carl110.1.png Issue 111 Carl Surprised.png Issue 111 Carl Disapointed.png 482797 577739872250132 63070503 n.jpg Carl113.1.png Carl114.2.png Carl114.3.png Carl114.5.png Issue 115 6th Variant.png Volume 20: All Out War Issue 118 Carl1_118.jpg Carl2_118.jpg TV Series Season 1 Carl 1.png "Days Gone Bye" Carl.PNG S1e1F.png S1e1E.png "Guts" Twd-102-000033.jpg "Tell It to the Frogs" Tell It to the Frogs.jpg Amy, Lori, CArl.jpg Twd103 2016.jpg Twd103 0533.jpg "Vatos" Twd104 1019.jpg Sophia, Carol, Carl, and some guy.JPG Episode 4 Vatos.jpg Carl Vatos ajsads.PNG Carl Vatos jsadad.PNG Carl Vatos ssad.PNG "Wildfire" TWD wildfire.jpg Some people in group on cars.jpg "TS-19" 1x06-TS-19-the-walking-dead-21027110-900-506.jpg Ts-19.jpg Season 2 Carlpromotionalpicture.jpg Lori and Carl S2.png 2009913-grimesfam.jpg Untitled.jpg "What Lies Ahead" Episode-1-shane-carl.jpg WD2011696.jpg Carol, sophia, lori and carl.jpg WD2012473.jpg Twd201 0522.jpg Carl Grimes (TV Series-1.png "Bloodletting" Episode-2-group-carl-bed.jpg CGrimesRGrimes&OtisTWD.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl-shane-otis.jpg Episode-2-rick-carl.jpg "Save the Last One" 2x03 Lori and Carl.png TWD4.png Patricia, Hershel, and Carl.png "Cherokee Rose" Episode-4-rick-carl.jpg Episode-4-rick-carl-day.jpg "Chupacabra" 2x05 Flashback.jpg "Secrets" 2х06_Карл_портрет.jpg 500px-Carlpug1.JPG 500px-Carlpug2.JPG TWDNG2.jpg Carl34434.jpeg Laughing.jpg "Pretty Much Dead Already" Episode-7-shane-carl.jpg Lori and Carl 2x07.jpg Shane_Glenn_Maggie_Beth_Carl_Patrica_episode_7.jpg WD2072586.jpg "Nebraska" Episode-8-carl-lori.jpg "Triggerfinger" 2x09 Shane,Carl e Lori.jpg "18 Miles Out" :Carl does not appear in this episode. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Carl cuchillo.jpg Carol Daryl Carl.JPG Carl2x11.png WD211 1620.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-1.jpg Episode-11-carl-walker-2.jpg Carlpistol.JPG Episode-11-carl.jpg S02E11 Carl Grimes.png "Better Angels" Better Angels.5.png Carl, Rick.jpg Carl, Shane.jpg Carl GrimesBarn.jpg Carlbda.JPG Episode-12-carl-rick-shane937490827.jpg Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg Episode-12-carl-rick.jpg "Beside the Dying Fire" Episode-13-carl-rick-hayloft.jpg Episode-13-group-highway.jpg 2250013-wd_213_8.png Survivors.jpg Beth middle.png Beth middle 2.png 59CF50B6F.jpg WD213 0935.jpg Season 3 Carlportrait.jpg carlportrait.png Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Carl-Grimes-Season-3.jpg Yahoo News S3 Rick and Carl.png "Seed" Carl Seed 2.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.24.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.54.png Carl3A.png Carl3B.png Tumblr_maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1_500.jpg Carl.S3.1.jpg Carl.S3.2.jpg Group season 3 and vehicles.png Carl_Seed.jpg carlandgroup.jpg TWD_GP_301_0508_0240.jpg Rick Walk.jpg Seed.7.png Seed.9.png Seed.14.png Seed.13.png Seed.15.png Seed.23.png Seed.35.png Carl Beth Carol.JPG Beth and Carl moment.JPG Beth Carl and the group.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m54s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m35s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h05m32s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h02m53s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h59m54s231.png Seed.40.png TWD GP 301 0509 0510.jpg Seed.57.png Seed.56.png Seed.55.png Seed.61.png Seed.64.png Carl supressed m9.jpg "Sick" Hershel getting medical treatment.JPG Ep3 Emergency.jpg Carlwithberetta.jpg "Walk With Me" :Carl does not appear in this episode. "Killer Within" Carl Killer Within.jpg Walking-Dead-304-07.jpg TWD GP 304 0620 0386a.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0460.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0386.jpg Beth Killer Within.jpg "Say the Word" Carlicon.jpg Group minus axeloscar.jpg Daryl baby carl.jpg Beth Carl Hershel and Baby.JPG Maggie calls for Beth.JPG Beth watching the baby.JPG The group and Beth.JPG Carl close up of talking with Beth Deleted Scene.JPG "Hounded" carlg2.jpg carlg.jpg A7zHA dCEAEcHbp.jpg large.jpg A7zH9zcCMAEiFjj.jpg large.jpg Hounded.5.png Hounded.1.png "When the Dead Come Knocking" CarlEP901.png TWD-Episode-307-Main-590.jpg Knocking.11.jpg "Made to Suffer" Carl1.jpg TWD-Episode-308-Main-590.jpg Walking-Dead-308-08.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1753.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 2304.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 Made To Suffer 1080p 1847.jpg The_Walking_Dead_S03E08_Made_To_Suffer_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_2435.jpg "The Suicide King" BanCarlTSK.png Walking-Dead-309-17.jpg TWD The Suicide King.jpg Tyreeseaxelcarolrickglenncarlmaggiesashabethhershel.png Glenncarlmaggiebeth.png Carolbethrickcarlhershel.png Twd309-000711.jpg Twd309-001876.jpg "Home" H.4.png HomeGroup.png Home Promo Pic 3.jpg H.2.png 800px-TWDS3E10 19.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" TWD_1018.jpg carlgrimespromo2.png Thegroup.jpg JudasMain.png Carl Judas.jpg 11CarlEp.png 11CarlEp2.png 11CarlEp3.png AAJ10.jpg AAJ3.jpg 800px-TWDS3E11 06.jpg "Clear" RickCarlMichonne.jpg RickCarlHandsUp.jpg Rickfiresgunsomeone.jpg TWD GP 312 0912 0266.jpeg Rick Carl Micphone in car on unknown road.jpg Fullscreen capture 2252013 92018 AM.bmp.jpg Clear Carl.jpg ClearPromo.2.jpg Proxy.jpg Burned zombie and Carl.jpg Walking-Dead-312-07.jpg Walking-Dead-312-04.jpg Grimesfamphoto.png TWD GP 312 0917 0131.jpg TWD GP 312 0917 0032.jpg TWD GP 312 0830 0012v1.jpg Walking-Dead-312-bts-b.jpg RaCGclear2.png RaCGclear1.png Clearpic1.png CGclear6.png CGclear5.png CGclear4.png CGclear3.png CGclear2.png CGaMclear.png Carlthankingmichonne.png CGclear1.png Twd312-000830.jpg Twd312-001057.jpg "Arrow on the Doorpost" We-Are-Going-to-War.jpg "Prey" :Carl does not appear in this episode. "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs" CarlWttT.png Carlwelcometothetoumbs3.png Carlwelcometothetoumbes.png Twd316-001696.jpg Carl season 4.jpeg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-carl-season-3-finale-welcome-tombs-amc.jpg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-andrew-lincoln-welcome-to-tombs-amc.jpg Welcometombs2.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-3-FinalTemporada Rick Carl.jpg TWD 3X16 Carl.jpg Car Welcometothetombs.jpg Fathernson.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-02h09m08s219.png Carolbethcarl.png Walking-Dead-316-g.jpg Twd316-001601.jpg Tombs Jody Death.png TWD 1121.jpg Fullscreen capture 472013 105757 PM.bmp.jpg Season 4 CarlCastPhoto4.jpg 1186348_640263059328432_1979902081_n.jpg S4Group.png CarlEWCover.png "30 Days Without An Accident" CarlS4.png CarlBanS4New.png RickandCarlFarming.jpg S4PreviewCarl1.png S4PreviewCarl2.png S4PreviewCarl3.png S4PreviewCarl4.png Carl401.png carl girl nerd boy.png Carl_401.png "Infected" Carl S04E02.png Carl 4x02.png CarlS4A.png Carol talking to Carl about the kids parents.JPG Maggie infected.jpg TWDS4E02_03.jpg TWDS4E02 07.jpg "Isolation" Carl.S4.1.png Carlberetta2.jpg S04E03_Carl.png S04E03_Carl2.png S04E03_Carl3.png File:Carl.S4.1.png Carl adsjdjas.PNG Carl and Hershel adjsadjas.PNG Carl grimes sadjsaas.PNG CARL gRIMES AIDOHFSADSA.PNG Carl sadojpassa.PNG Carlberetta2ff.jpg Carolberetta.jpg Carl402_01.png Lori, Carl, Rick Photo (Isolation Season 4).png "Indifference" :Carl does not appear in this episode. "Internment" Carl402_02.png Carl402_03.png Carl405_(1).jpg Intern Carl & Rick Shootout.png Intern Carl Night.png Carl S04E05 1.png Walking dead 405.jpg TWD 405 GP 0627 0228-360x240.jpg "Live Bait" :Carl does not appear in this episode. "Too Far Gone" TooFarGoneAMCOffical.png TWDS04E08Marlin.png CarlAiming.jpg TFG Carl Death Eyes.png TWD 408 GP 0730 0463-700x400.jpg TWDS04E08Marlin-2.png Rick-and-Carl-Too-Far-Gone-620x400.jpg TFG Grimes Walking Away.png Don't look back TV.jpg Chandler-riggs-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png Sble00130.jpg "Season 4.2" Carl_S04E09.png Carl409.png The Walking Dead Webisodes Cold Storage "Keys to the Kingdom" Coldstoragegrimmfamilyphoto.jpg Coldstoragericksfamilyalbum2.jpg Coldstoragecarlsbday.jpg Social Game Social Game Shane-Carl-Lori.png Skærmbillede 2012-08-09 kl. 17.57.11.png Lori-Carl-Kara-Greg.png SocialF.png SocialA.png ThCAVCTP3S.jpg Category:Character Galleries